The guardians
by Yukimi of the darkness
Summary: New Guardians are needed to save Kandrekar, and they are chosen from...WHAT? Domino? Female: Yugi, Ryo, Jonoichi, Malik Read to know please.
1. The choosen ones

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Main Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merik, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own nothing but my useless imagination"

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

Chapter One: "Introduction"

In Kandrekar:

??? : "New guardians must be found Oracle…

Not only for the safety of the earth but for the safety of Kandrekar too"

Oracle: "I know Hay Lin so don't worry I have already found

Suitable people to become guardians"

Hay Lin: "Who are they?'

Oracle: "Yuri Mouto, Ryu Bakura, Malia Ishtar,

Julia Katsuya, Yuki Aoyama from Earth in Japan Domino city."

Tyranny: "Domino? I've heard about it…it is the most successful city in making games."

Oracle: "I know Tyranny, I know." The Oracle said with a smile.

______________________________________________________

In **Domino** _Japan_:

Domino high 10:30 a.m.:

Yuri was running…because her stomach was begging to be fed.

'If I just get to the Lunch room in time maybe I can get a quick

Snack' she thought.

____________________________________________________

In the **Lunch room**:

Yuki: "isn't it better if we keep something for Yuri?"

Ryu: "Don't worry I kept some food for her."

Julia: "As excepted from our main brain!"

Ryu blushed at the complement.

Malia: "Hey, here comes our little friend!"

Malia said as she pointed to Yuri who came to them panting.

Yuri: "It's rude to point! You know that right?"

Malia blushed with embarrassment.

Malia: "Of…off course I know that…It's just that I wanted everyone to know you are here!"

Yuki: "Yeah right!" Sarcastic much?

Yuri & the others just rolled their eyes as both of their friends started another fight.

Yuri: "You guys didn't save me anything now did you?"

Julia: "Don't go around assuming things now will you?"

Yuri: "Huh?"

Ryu: "I saved you some food"

Ryu said with a warm smile.

Yuri: "I'm happy to have friend like you!"

Ryu: "Anything for you Yuri-Chan"

In the **other** side of the lunch room:

Atemu, Bakura, Merik, Seto, & Ramón lastly were watching the group of

Girls known as Malia, Yuki, who were currently fighting over something & Yuri, Julia, & Ryo who were currently eating and talking in peace.

"Atemu-kun!" "Merik-kun!" "Seto-kun!" "Ramon-kun!" "Bakura-kun!"

Said boys cringed at hearing those voices of their fans.

Anzu: "Oh Atemu-kun! Where were you? I looked everywhere for

You!"

She said as she attached herself to Atemu (poor him).

Atemu: "Let me go Anzu!"

Anzu: "Don't be like this Atemu-kun! I even made lunch for you"

Atemu started to struggle against Anzu's deadly grip.

Sayora: "Merik-kun you look handsome today as always!"

Merik: "Knock it off Sayora!"

Sayora: "But Merik-kun you know that you don't mean it!"

Sayora said with a stupid smile.

Erin Seto's Fan was giggling like mad woman. (Which she probably is!)

Seto: "Erin you are noisy so can you please go away?"

Seto asked rather rudely than politely…unfortunately for him

Erin didn't notice that. (How dump is she?)

Erin: "Oh Seto-kun you are polite as always!"

Seto sweat dropped at that. (Lol can't imagine him of all people doing that).

Daiya: "Hey Ramón-kun you don't seem energic today!"

Daiya wasn't exactly a fan over Ramón but was a teasing friend.

Ramón: "Shut up Daiya!"

Daiya: "Not nice!" She said it with a pout.

Ramón: "It wasn't meant to be nice!"

Bakura: "Marin let go of me!"

Said girl was hugging Bakura as if he is some kind of teddy bear.

Marin: "But Bakura-kun I am comfortable like this!"

Bakura: "I don't care if you are comfortable or not I don't like you!"

Marin: "Ha-ha very nice joke Bakura-kun very nice indeed"

Bakura sweat dropped at that. (Honestly how stupid can a fan be?)

Back with the **Hikari's**:

Julia: "Hey girls it seems that the boys are having a problem over there!"

As soon as Julia said so everyone's head turned to where the boys were sitting.

Ryu: "Should we help them?"

Yuki: "As much as I like to be a hero I don't really want to save

Them!"

Yuri: "And why is that must I ask you Yuki"

Yuki: "Aren't they boys?"

Malia: "So?"

Yuki: "they are perfectly fine without our help!"

Yuri: "Still I think we should help them…"

Yuki: "And why is that Julia?"

Yuri: "Do you remember those girls?"

Yuki & the others: "So?"

Yuri sighed as she remembered.

_**Flash back:**_

Yuri & Yuki walked together heading to their house, they lived together now that they are cousin they were having a conversation

Which was?

Yuki: "So in Domino city do they have a fencing club?"

Yuki spoke in a very good Japanese which amazed everyone because she used to live in Kuwait an Arabic country most of her

Life.

Yuri: "Yes we have its 10 minute walk from our house, why do you ask?"

Yuki: "Back in Kuwait I used to do some fencing with martial arts."

Yuri: "So in other words you want to finish learning it right?"

Yuki: "Bingo!"

???: "Oh if it isn't the shrimp & her transferred cousin!"

A vein 'magically' popped onto Yuki's head while Yuri said.

Yuri: "What do you want Anzu?"

Anzu: "I just wanted a proper introduction with your cousin."

Yuki: " You don't deserve a proper introduction from me! Because I have said everything everyone need to know!"

Anzu: "Oh no! No need for nobody like you to intrudes herself to someone like me!"

Yuki: "You love yourself too much you know that?"

Yuki said her words with a wide mocking smirk.

Anzu: "Why you little insolent girl! Not only that you insult me with loving myself but you also mock me!"

Anzu with these words slapped Yuki HARD which left a mark on her face. (Aw poor her)

Yuri heard cheering behind her and when she did she saw:

Aoi Sayora a rather rich and annoying 16 years old & has a big crush on Merik.

Saoyin Erin she is annoying & rich girl who is 17 & has a crush on Seto.

Daiya Billet is probably the nicest of Anzu & her gang she is 16,

Rich

And is Ramón's childhood friend though she acts as if she has a crush on him.

Sakikawa Marin is a dump (definitely) & rich who is 16 has a big crush on

Bakura.

Marin: "Come on Anzu-Chan we came to pick you up!"  
Sayora: "Leave the shrimp and the transfer student alone from my sources Bakura-kun & his friends are going to the arcade now!"

Anzu: "You are totally lucky Aoyama that my Atemu-kun is going

To the arcade! See you at school loser!, shrimp!"

Yuki: "do you usually let her run away with calling you shrimp?"

Yuri: "Well it's true…and I don't really care anymore."

Yuki: "You seriously need to grow a back bone Yuri."

Yuri: "I know…lets go home so that I can treat your bruise!"

Yuki: "Okay."

Both of them walked enjoying the peace they now have.

_**End flash back.**_

Yuki: "So… this is revenge on that day right?"

Yuri was grinning evilly… now this is a side you rarely get to see...

Yuri: "Yep!"

Yuki: " you sure did grow a backbone Yurimi-Chan!"

Ryu was now wearing a grin similar to Yuri by now.

Ryu: "So what should we do?"

Malia: "It's time for the school's famous female warriors don't you think girls?"

Julia & the others: "I am on the game."

The girls gracefully snuck out of the lunch room.

With the suffering **Yami's**:

The boys turned to where the girls were previously sitting and found… nothing.

'Aww now where is MY comforting light' all of the boys thought in union. (Since when were they yours?)

???: "Hello there ladies."

The boys & their fan girls turned & found 5 females wearing a cap & a cloak.

Whispers ran through the lunch room like:

"It's the schools Warriors"'

"Aren't they cute?"

"Who is their target now?"

The 5 phantoms chuckled in union, each one of them was wearing a different colored cape and cloak.

1_The first one was wearing a dark yellow cap & blue cloak.

2_The second who was the shortest had a black cap & dark Amethyst cloak.

3_The third was wearing a brown cap and white cloak.

4_The fourth was wearing sandy colored cap & really dark purple cloak.

5_The fifth was wearing a red cloak and black cloak.

( For my sake they will be known as 1/2/3/4/5)

1: "Anzu-san I am quite sure you do not want THAT to happen again now do you?"

Anzu paled at the memory, 2, 3, 5 looked confused.

Anzu: "O-of course not!"

4: "Then I suggest you and your friends to leave Atemu-san & his friends alone."

Anzu slowly nodded her head as she dragged her screaming friends away with her.

All of the warriors: "We are happy to help everyone."

With that said the girls all dashed away leaving the Yami's confused with cheering crowed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back with the **Hikari's**:

The Hikari's were in the principle office ( why do you ask? That is because the principle is Yuki's elder sister.) Changing back to their school uniform.

Yuki: "What did you two do to Anzu while we weren't looking?"

Malia: "Nothing really… Just a little prank to show her that we are not someone that you can mess with."

Yuri: "….?"

Julia: "We just died her _**Perfect **_hair white and putted worms in her bag and released Mimi on her, yep nothing much."

______________________________________________________

Yuki's P.O.V:

I am grinning like mad.

'Yup that was nothing.'

Both Ryu & Yuri had a large anime sweat drop on the back of their head.

Yuri & Ryu's P.O.V:

'I better stay at their side in this war,'

End P.O.V's.

Yukimi: "Ok first chapter finished now for introducing the character's …Yami!"

Yami Yukimi: "Whatever."

Name: Aoyama Yuki

Nick name: Yuu-chan

Age: 16

Friend's: Muto Yuri, Bakura Ryu, Ishtar Malia, Katsuya Julia.

Personality: kind, mean (when she is angry). Smart, Mischief

Other: She has an elder sister who shares her mischief ness with,

Is half Japanese, Half Kuwaiti., and Yuri's cousin from mother's side.

Looks: She has a red eyes, black hair always wears comfortable clothes except the schools uniform which she calls "Skirt of Doom".

Name: Muto Yuri

Nick name: Yurimi-Chan

Age: 16

Friend's: Aoyama Yuki , Bakura Ryu, Ishtar Malia, and Katsuya Julia.

Personality: Shy, cute, smart, Mischief .

Other: She is an only child has a back bone and Yuki's cousin from mother's side.

Looks: She has large amethyst eyes, Gold bangs that frames her face, long black hair which in the tips has some red.

Name: Bakura Ryu

Nick name: Ryun-Chan

Age: 16

Friend's: Aoyama Yuki, Muto Yuri, Ishtar Malia, and Katsuya Julia.

Personality: Shy, cute, smart, naive.

Other: She is an only child…her father is never home she is half British, Half Japanese.

Looks: She has warm brown eyes, snow white hair.

Name: Ishtar Malia

Nick name: Malian-Chan

Age: 16

Friend's: Aoyama Yuki, Muto Yuri, Bakura Ryu , and Katsuya Julia.

Personality: Mischief, dark, mysterious, really nice to her friends.

Other: She has an elder sister, elder brother…her father is Dead she is half Egyptian, Half Japanese.

Looks: She has purple eyes, sandy blond hair.

Name: Katsuya Julia

Nick name: Julina-Chan

Age: 17

Friend's: Aoyama Yuki, Muto Yuri, Bakura Ryu , and Ishtar Malia. Personality: Mischief, happy go lucky kind of person, really nice to her friends.

Other: She has a small sister, …her father and mother are separated, and she lives with her mother and sister.

Looks: She has blond hair, blue eyes.

Name: Aoi Sayora

Age: 16

Friend's: Saoyin Erin, Aoi Sayora, Sakikawa Marin, Anzu , Daiya Billet

Other: a rather rich and annoying 16 years old & has a big crush on Merik.

Name: Sakikawa Marin

Age: 16

Friend's: Saoyin Erin, Anzu, Aoi Sayora, Daiya Billet

Other: is a dump & rich who is 16 has a big crush on

Bakura.

Name: Daiya Billet

Age: 16

Friend's: Saoyin Erin, Aoi Sayora, Sakikawa Marin, Anzu

Other: is probably the nicest of Anzu & her gang she is 16,

Rich

And is Ramón's childhood friend though she acts as if she has a crush on him.

Name: Saoyin Erin

Age: 17

Friend's:, Aoi Sayora, Sakikawa Marin, Anzu , and Daiya Billet

Other: she is annoying & rich girl who is 17 & has a crush on Seto


	2. Meating

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Main Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merik, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own nothing but my useless imagination"

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

At the _**end of the school**_:

The Hikari's were now leaving the school not knowing their infamous stalkers are right behind them. (A.K.A: Bakura, Atemu, Ramón, Seto, Merik)

Suddenly a bright light appeared and the stalkers found their victims missing. (Too bad for them)

With the _**YAMI'S**_:

_**Atemu's**_ P.O.V:

"AWW now where did my little Yuri-Chan go? ... Wait a minute what was that light? … What if they were kidnapped?"

I started to panic…I have a feeling they are thinking the same.

"I am so~ gonna confess my love to Yuri if she come back."

I say.

The others just nodded their head in silent agreement.

Seto: "Well we have nothing to do, so might as well go back home no?"

Bakura: "Yeah, I need to plan out how am I gonna confess to Ryu."

He seam to be in lalala land, that isn't like him but crazy things did happen today.

First is that me & the others managed to avoid fan girls for the whole school day except when Anzu and her gang found us…

But then again that won't count because the female warriors wiped them out of the way. And that is the mystery because the warriors only appear when serious things happen at school like: Gang fights, food fights, and fights.

And now _**THIS, **_my love disappears into a bright blinding light…

What a day, what a day.

END P.O.V.

With the_** HIKARI'S:**_

Our heroines started to wake up from their peaceful (not really they were on the ground) slumber.

Yuki: "Ugh what happened?"

Julia: "I don't remember."

Ryu: "I- I just remember a bright light!"

???: "THEY WOKE UP, THEY WOKE UP!"

Malia: "SHUT UP! YOU ARE SPEAKING LIKE IT IS THE FIRST TIME YOU SEE A HUMAN!"

???: "I apologize for my friends' behavior it is just that we have not seen human for a long time… I am Tyranny, and she is Irma by the way."

The girl who was named Tyranny was tan and had a black hair and brown eyes while Irma had a brown hair with blue eyes, all in all they looked the same age.

Yuri paled.

Yuri: "W-what do you mean?"

Tyranny: "We were guardians before and when we died we became part of Kandrekar's council."

Yuki: "What is Kandrekar? And what is 'Guardians? And are you dead?"

Tyranny: "Kandrekar is_,_a place which was created to house those whose task is to watch over other worlds and dimensions, and guardians are people who are summoned from deffrent worlds to protect the world, and yes we are dead."

Julia: "In our language please?"

Irma: "Well I don't know since the first time I was summoned here I didn't get what that bald was saying at all!"

Julia & Malia suddenly grinned.

Julia: "What bald?"

???: "Are you Irma, by any chance, talking about me?"

When every one turned their head they found a bald man who looked around 20 years old, and was grinning like crazy.

Irma grinned.

Irma: "Tell me now dear Hemrish, how many bald is in this place?"

The one known as Hemrish pretended to think, and then smiled.

Hemrish: "None I suppose…"

Irma: "Yep."

Julia: "Um...excuse me?"

Hemrish started to laugh.

Hemrish: "I am sorry young ladies, introduction is needed no? Well we will start introducing each other when the last of our guest to the party will arrive."

Yuki: "Party?"

Irma was feeling a little left out now so she decided to attach herself to Hemrish's back in a sister-ish way.

Irma: "Oh is it only me? Or is our Oracle joking around?"

???: "AHEM we hope we aren't intruding something important right Will, Hay Lin?"

When they turned their head they found 3 girls around their age, one had a red hair with brown eyes another had a black hair and gold hair, the last had blond hair and blue eyes.

Hemrish: " Well now, since all of us are here we might as well start introducing ourselves."

Hemrish said with a goofy smile.

Hemrish: "Well I am Hemrish I don't remember my age, I am the Oracle the head of Kandrekar."

Will: "I am Will I am 46…."

This earned a "WHAT" from the girls.

Will: "Oh we don't age, anyhow I was the past holder of the heart of Kandrekar."

Hay Lin: "My name is Hay Lin and I am also 46, I was the past air guardian."

Cornelia: "My name is Cornelia and I am 46, I was the past guardian of earth."

Tyranny: "My name is Tyranny and I am 46, I was the past guardian of fire."

Irma: "The name is Irma and I am 46, I was the past guardian of water."

The girls stared at them strangely.

Ryu: "Oka~y, so how is it connected to us?"

Hemrish smiled at them gently.

Hemrish: "You were chosen to become guardians the day you were born!"

Yuki & Malia & Julia: "Cool! So we are going to fight evil and become heroes?"

Irma grinned at the girls.

Irma: "Yep! No more boring life!"

Julia: "COOL!"

Hemrish: "Well I think I should tell you guys your elements no?"

Yuki: "YES PLEASE!"

Hemrish: "Yuki is the bold earth, Julia is the strong growing fire,

Ryu is the uncontainable water, Malia is the fast wind…"

Yuri: "A-and Me?"

Hemrish: "You are their power their heart, you are their leader the holder of heart of Kandrekar!"

Will: "Anyhow you Yuri need to get the heart from me!, tomorrow come to the dance school in your houses left, now goodbye!"

Malia: "W-what?"

Chapter 2 finished Please Read and Review

Also I want some Ideas on how the boys will confess to the girls.


	3. WHAT?

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Main Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merik, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own nothing but my useless imagination"

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

With the **Hikari's**:

The (poor) girls were again covered in bright light and were swept from their feet…again but this time they didn't land on their heads but on their feet gracefully.

Yuki: "Learn from your mistakes is what I always say."

Yuri (Yugi): "You are right."

She said with a small smile.

Julia (Joe): "Ok, you are right…What time is it?"

Julia now had a headache.

Malia (Malik): "Its…HOLY SHIT! IT'S 5:30!"

Yuki: "I-I have fencing!"

Julia (Joe): "I am supposed to help mother cleaning the house!"

Yuri: "I have to help grandpa at the shop!"

Ryu (Ryo): "I should go to clean the house, father might be coming home!"

Malia (Malik): "Ishizu is SO gonna Kill me, I am supposed to help her at the museum!"

The girls: "SEE YA!"

Each one of the girls dashed away in different directions.

With Yuki:

Yuki's P.O.V:

'What am I supposed to do? I was NEVER late to anything, now I AM late to my favorite sport!'

I thought as I could now see the clubs doors.

"Why is it closed?" I say to no one particle.

???: "It's closed because construction, didn't you read your mail?"

"A-actually I didn't read my mails yet."

???: "Heh, My name is Allen, what's yours?"

"My name is Aoyama Yuki, It's nice to meet you."

Allen is a boy who looked around 17 years and was wearing a blue shirt and normal jeans he had green eyes with black hair.

Allen: "Y-Yuki the one who won the fencing clubs tournament?"

"Yep that me!" I say proudly. I mean who wouldn't be? I won the golden medal.

Allen: "Wow, I heard a lot about you! It's really pleasure to see you!"

"Its pleasure to meet you too."

Allen: "Well I better get going mum wants me to give these to Mr. Muto!"

"I will deliver these to him! He is my grandpa!" Why would someone want to give gramps some thing?

Allen: "Really? I will be very grateful, I am just here to visit my cousin!"

"So you're not from around here?"

Allen: "Nope! I am from England!"

England? Its kind of far he really care about his cousin.

"I see….well anyhow I better go back home! See you!"

Allen: "See ya!"

I started to run, I don't know why…

End P.O.V.

With Yuri (Yugi):

Yuri (Yugi): "Grandpa! I'm home!"

Yuri said as she entered the game shop.

Grandpa: "Welcome back Yuri (Yugi)! What took you so long?"

Yuri (Yugi) started to play with her fingers as she started thinking of a lie.

Yuri (Yuri): "W-well I found a-a a…dog! Yeah he was lost and Yuki is afraid of dogs you know so…I went to look for his master!"

'I HATE TO LIE!' Yuri (Yugi) thought.

Grandpa saw that his granddaughter was lying but decided not to push further.

Grandpa: "Ok, now let's get this shop running!"

Yuri (Yugi) started to grin.

Yuri (Yugi): "Sure thing Gramps!"

With Ryu (Ryo):

'At last I FINISHED cleaning this place!'

Ryu (Ryo) thought tiredly.

Ryu: "But it is worth it, after all dad is coming back home."

That is when Ryu noticed that the phone was ringing.

Ryu: "Hello, this is Bakura resident, Ryu Bakura is speaking how can I help you?"

Dan: "Hey dear."

Ryu: "Father! Why are you calling me?"

Though Ryu (Ryo) asked she knew that her father wasn't coming from his voice.

Dan: "Dear, I am really sorry, but work is getting…"

Ryu (Ryo): "its ok dad, I understand."

Dan: "I am sorry dear, really sorry, good bye!"

Ryu (Ryo): "Its ok, goodbye."

With that 'click' and she couldn't hear her father's voice anymore.

Ryu (Ryo): "UGHHH, I TAKE THAT BACK; HE IS NEVER COMING BACK HOME!"

With that said Ryu (Ryo) stomped away angrily, to cook food for her self.

With Julia (Joe):

Julia (Joe): "Mom I am back!"

Serena (yeah I am going to name her mother Serena): "nice to see you miss! Where were you?"

Julia (Joe): "Some bullies stopped me from coming back home, I am sorry!"

Serena: "Sorry for what? It's those entire bullies fault! Anyhow move it we are going to clean this place until it sparkles!"

Julia (Joe): "Ok mom!"

With Malia (Malik):

Malia (Malik) tried to sneak inside the house without anyone realizing.

???: "Where do you think YOU are going miss?"

Malia (Malik): "Umm my room?"

Malia (Malik) said as she turned to face her sister, Ishizu Ishtar.

Ishizu: "You were supposed to help me after school, where were you?" Ishizu had her hands on her hips looking really pissed.

'She is angry' Malia (Malik) thought as she inched away from her sister.

Malia (Malik): "I lost….because I tried to take a shortcut to get to the museum faster."

Ishizu's eyes softened.

Ishizu: "You wanted to help me, but you lost your way?"

Malia (Malik) just nodded her head.

Ishizu: "You are forgiven THIS TIME so don't do it AGAIN ok?"

Malia (Malik) sighed in relief.

Yukimi: "This took time!"

Yami Yukimi: "But not as much as the first chapter, no?"

Yukimi: " Yep!"

Yugi: "Why? WHY did you turn me into a girl cousin?"

Yukimi: " 'Because I felt like it! And on top of that if I tried to write YAOI mom will kill me!"

Ryo: "If you say so.."

Yukimi: "Shut Up, any how I want Ideas on how will the boys confess to the girls."

Poll:

Do you want the boys to have powers?

A_Yes.

B_No


	4. What a time!

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Note 3: I forgot to add this but Mimi is Ryu's dog.

Main Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merik, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own nothing but my useless imagination…Oh wait I do OWN Yuki."

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

Thank you my loyal reviewers I will keep trying to improve for you guys anyhow:

Request: "If anyone has an Idea on how you want the boys will confess to the girls tell ME!

Poll: "Do you want the boys to have powers? (Side elements) A_Yes B_NO

Poll 2: "Do you want the OTHER guardians to have hearts other than Yuri (Yugi)? A_YES B_NO

Note consisting the polls: "These polls and request will be closed by chap 5 so...act quickly ok?"

On with The story!

With Yuki:

Yuki was having her time walking around Domino eating ice cream (her name means ice and she is eating ice?) holding the package in other hand, until she remembered something.

Yuki: "That girl….Will lives next to the shop….. I know! I will check on her!"

As soon as she said that people were staring at her as if she is crazy.

Yuki glared at them before hissing….

Yuki: "What do you see in here Idiots? Nothing is here to see and entertain yourself with so….BUZZ OFF!"

Yuki shouted the last part which made everyone run away.

Yuki smirked.

Yuki: "Pffffft, what an Idiots."

Yuki brought her lavender colored mobile from her hip bag and flipped it, she started looking for Yuri (Yugi)'s name and when she did she quickly called.

Yuri (Yugi): "Hello Yuri (Yugi) Muto is speaking how can I help you?" Yuri (Yugi) asked in a sing a song voice.

Yuki chuckled.

Yuki: "Well Miss. Muto I need to ask how is work going on in the shop?"

Yuri (Yugi): "Oh, It is going just fine as usual."

Yuki: "Anyhow, on with the topic, you remember that woman? Will?"

Yuri (Yugi): "Yeah….she said about going to the dance school, which was just reopened, saying about taking the heart or something." Yuki can just imagine her cousin's face, she was probably rubbing the back of her head with a small frown.

Yuki: "Well I am going to check that place!"

Yuri (Yugi): "Don't you DARE!"

Yuki: "Why?"

Yuri: "She told us to come tomorrow with ALL of the girls, so we are going tomorrow, it is a holiday after all."

Yuki just pouted.

Yuki: "Fine! Do you need any help in the shop?"

Yuri (Yugi) laughed.

Yuri (Yugi): "The more the merrier, cousin."

Yuki: "I am coming, I am coming…"

Yuri (Yugi): "good for us…..see ya at the shop!"

Yuki: "See ya….."

Yuki groaned.

'Why am I even listening to her? Oh yeah if I don't she will release Mimi on me.'

Yuki's head fell in defeat.

' I might as well head back to the game shop.'

As soon as Yuki thought that she dashed away, fast, really fast.

Ryu (Ryo) was munching on her food she was in better mood now that she is eating.

'Hm…..I am bored……I know! I will invite the girls for a sleep over! I AM going to be alone anyhow…'

After Ryu (Ryo) finished eating her food and cleaned her dish. (It's tough to live alone, no?), she got her Mobile phone and talked to her friend Yuki.

Ryu (Ryo): "Hey Yuki!"

Yuki: "Hey Ryun-Chan, How can I help you?"

Ryu (Ryo): "Actually, I wanted to invite you and the other girls for a sleep over, you want to come?"

Yuki: "Sure, Ryun-Chan (Ryo)! I am in the house so I will tell Yuri about it ok?"

Ryu (Ryo): "Ok."

I am going to write about the sleep over later….

Anyhow I just got back from a trip so don't be surprised if I don't post much……


	5. Sleep Over By RYUCHAN!

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Note 3: I forgot to add this but Mimi is Ryu's dog.

Main Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merik, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own nothing but my useless imagination…Oh wait I do OWN Yuki."

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

It is settled the boys will have powers, the other girls will have the other elements hearts.

Yuki bursted into the game shop. (A.K.A: Kame game shop!)

Yuki: "Yuri~ (Yugi)! I have important information's!'

Yuri (Yugi) raised her eyebrows with a smile at her cousin's outburst.

Yuri (Yugi): "Which is?"

Yuki waved the bag in front of her cousin's face.

Yuki: "Do you know what this means?"

Yuri (Yugi) now looked confused.

Yuri (Yugi): "Ummm…..someone is going to throw birthday party?"

Yuki: 'How much more can my cousin be stupid? AND naïve?'

She thought while slapping her forehead.

Yuki: "NO! Someone must be a fan of grandpa!"

Yuri (Yugi): 'Oh! So that was for grandpa…..'

She thought before her cousin's sentence registered to her brain.

Yuri (Yugi): "WHAT!"

Yuri's (Yugi) screaming was probably heard from miles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another place:

Yami's mansion:

Atemu's head snapped up……

Atemu: 'strange…I thought I heard Hikari-Chans shout…..Must be my imagination....'

He thought before he stared at Yuri's (Yugi) picture when she was 6.

(Gees….If someone isn't Obsessed...)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back to the Kame Shop:

Yuri (Yugi) was pacing around the room nervously, while Yuki was eating chocolate chip cookies. (She eats a lot doesn't she?)

Click

Both of the girls head snapped toward the door which revealed behind it none other than…..Sugoruko Muto!

Yuki ran to her grand father and handed him the bag.

Yuki: "Open it! Come on open it!"

She said while jumping up and down.

Sugoruko raised his hands in defense.

Sugoruko: "Hey, hey! I will open it! So stop jumping around!"

Yuki obeyed her grandfather and stopped jumping like mad.

Sugoruko opened the bag which had a carefully wrapped box with a letter.

Yuri (Yugi): "START WITH THE LETTER!"

Sugoruko looked surprised at his granddaughter's outburst and Yuki looked amused.

Sugoruko: 'What is with them today?'

He thought as he opened the letter which was probably addressed to him.

To: Sugo-Kun!

Hay! Sugo-kun! You remember me? It is me the one and only….

Elmira Muto! Or so I was…. now my name is Elmira Starlight, I am married to a man known as Damian Starlight; he is a very nice man!

Well I send your invitation to my marriage but you didn't come….I think you were at one of your digs, well this is a small

Present from me! Come visit me!

From: Your 'small cousin' Elmira.

Yuki: "Small cousin?"

She said with a raised eye brow while eating another chocolate chip cookie.

Yuri looked relieved while putting her hands at her heart.

Yuri (Yugi): 'So it was a relative!"

Sugoruko looked surprised, and let out a laugh.

Sugoruko: "Of course it is a relative it's Elmira my 2nd cousin, I haven't seen her in a good few years!"

Yuki: "Like?"

She asked with a smirk.

Sugoruko: "I don't know 20 or 30 years!"

Slam! Smash!

Sugoruko looked behind him to see that Yuki and Yuri (Yugi) fell on each other.

Yuki: "Yuri! (Yugi), Get OFF me! You smashed my ribs!"

Yuri (Yugi): "Yuki, You little witch! YOU tripped me over you!"

Yuki's face turned blue.

Yuki: "B-but I can't b-breath…..!"

Yuri (Yugi): "Oh ok!"

With that she got off the earth guardian.

Yuki's face returned to it normal color while she started dusting herself after she helped herself of the ground.

Yuki: "ANYHOW! Grandpa! Ryu is having a sleep over can WE go? Please?"

Sugoruko let out a laugh.

Sugoruko: "Of course you can!"

Yuki: "Yay! Come on Yuri (Yugi)!"

She said as she dragged Yuri (Yugi) to the 2nd floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Few minutes later: (I am lazy~)

Two girls (Guess who) Ran downstairs, both of them had a back bag.

Yuri (Yugi): "See you Grandpa, after two days!"

She said as she kissed his forehead.

Yuki: "Adios!!"

She said with a small wave of her hand.

Both of them ran toward the door.

Sugoruko: "Be careful children!"

He said while waving his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the Bakura house:

~DING~

~DONG~

Ryu (Ryo) Bakura came running down and opened the door and squealing when she saw her friends.

Ryu (Ryo): "Guys! You came!"

Julia (Joe): "Of course we came!"

Maria (Malik): "Don't we always?"

Ryu giggled.

Ryu (Ryo): "Of course now come in~"

The girl stepped inside the house.

Yuki: "He didn't come?"

Yuki didn't need to tell who exactly she was talking about because Ryu (Ryo)'s face darkened.

Ryu (Ryo): "He didn't….again."

Well Ryu (Ryo)'s anger was understandable after all every time he promises to come, well he never did, which always ended the girls sleeping over her house.

Ryu's face brightened again.

Ryu (Ryo): "Oh well it is nothing new! Who want to eat pizza?"

All of the girls jumped hands raised in the air: "ME!"

The girls had a typical night they watched movies, played games, and of course they slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok Finished! I understand that You guys are angry at m, Oh well I had a LARGE writer block, and You guys better review or I will send you to the shadow realm!

Adios!


	6. We confessed our love!

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Note 3: I forgot to add this but Mimi is Ryu's dog.

Main Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merik, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own it! At last! I have bought Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: "Ahem?"

Fine….I don't…."

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

8: 56 A.m.

A new day, a new start such a beautiful peaceful day……

Yuri (Yugi): "WAKEY, WAKEY! IT'S MORNING!"

Ok it isn't, Yuri is rather noisy and hyper this morning.

Yuki: "Shut up! It's still eight a.m. in the morning!"

Yuki said pulling the covers over her head.

Ryu on the other hand was wide awake already making food.

On the other side of room where Julia (Joe), and Malia (Malik) were STILL asleep.

Julia (Joe)/ Malia (Malik): "**Snore**"

Yuri started pulling the covers off Yuki.

Yuri: "Come-on~ today we are going to go to Will's house."

Yuki lazily stretched and cracked her neck, which made her turn to see Malia (Malik) and Julia (Joe) STILL asleep.

Yuki: "THAT'S NOT FAIR I WAKE UP AND THOSE COUCH POTATOES ARE SLEEPING?"

She exclaimed pointing at them, Poor birds that were flying away from the house, Poor Ryu (Ryo) that is always with her, And lastly poor-

Julia and Malia hit their head hard.

Yuki grinned while Yuri smiled.

Yuri: "They are certainly NOT asleep anymore."

Ryu (Ryo) sighed but still held her smile on her face.

Ryu (Ryo): "Breakfast is ready; last one to come is a rotten Anzu."

She said as she and the girls burst out laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After breakfast: ((Yeah…I am lazy any problem with that?))

9:30 A.M.

The girls rushed outside the house dragging Ryu (Ryo) outside who was saying something along with….

"I need to finish my house work first"

Yuki: "She said about a dance school?"

She said munching on a biscuit.

Yuri (Yugi): "Yes, I think she said that."

She said looking thoughtful.

Julia (Joey) who was certainly rubbing her head which still hurt from the morning 'accident'.

Julia (Joey): "The only dancing school which opened recently was "The power of five" Which is close to the Kame shop, by the way."

Yuki: "How do you know that?"

Malia (Malik): "She was reading news paper."

She said simply and the girls' mouth turned to 'o'.

Yuri (Yugi): "Ok…"

With that they all headed to the dancing school, As Mimi barked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the "The power of five" Dancing school and art…

10:00 p.m.

The girls stood gaping at what was in front of the dancing school, which could be described by one word…Amazing.

Yuki: "You go knock the door Yuri…"

She said as she pushed her cousin.

Yuri (Yugi): "Huh?....Why me?"

She said pointing at herself.

Yuki: "Because you are the leader."

Yuri (Yugi): "Oh…Ok the…"

She said as she knocked the door.

Knock, Knock

???: "I am coming…"

All of the girls looked at each other, with a smile that is will's voice.

As excepted Will opened the door and smiled.

Will: "Oh! You came! Come inside, Come inside."

She said with a grin as the girls stepped inside following Will who started leading them some where.

Ryu (Ryo): "Did you think that we will not come Will-San?"

She asked politely.

Will: "Oh! No need to be formal! And I thought you girls won't come because this was crazy!"

Malia (Malik): "Well it's kind of crazy."

She murmured, and the girls giggled at her comment.

Will suddenly clapped.

Will: "Time to give you girls the Hearts!"

The girls looked at her with their eye brows knitted.

Cornelia seemed to pop out of no where.

Cornelia: "Yeah, Each one of you girls hold a heart, Yuki Holds the earth heart, along with the time glass, Malia (Malik) holds the wind heart, and Ryu (Ryo) The heart of water, Julia (Joey) The heart of fire, And Yuri (Yugi) holds the strongest heart, Heart of Kandrekar."

She said with one breath.

Yuki looked at her thoughtfully.

Yuki: "Are you married?"

Hay Lin: "Now, Now that has a price."

She said with a grin after scaring the girls.

Yuri (Yugi): "Which is…..?"

She asked having a really bad feeling about it.

Will: "DO YOU GIRLS LIKE SOMEONE?"

The girls looked shocked and startled at the same time.

Yuki: "Well….Yes."

She said as she regained her cool self quickly.

Cornelia's eyes lit with happiness.

Hay Lin: "Who?"

She asked as she jumped with excitement.

Yuri (Yugi): "Well….."

She said as she suddenly found the ground interesting.

Cornelia: "Well?"

She asked impatiently.

Yuri (Yugi): "I really like this boy…His name is Atemu Yami …"

Ryu (Ryo): "Ok…..I like….Bakura Yami…He is Atemu-San's Cousin…"

Julia (Joey): "I have no other choice than to answer do I…I lie Seto Kaiba…"

Malia (Malik): "Merik Yami is the one I like so don't push it…."

All of the girl's faces were red as tomato.

Will: "And you Yuki?"

Yuki: "I-I like Ramón Starlight…"

She stammered horribly.

Cornelia: "Ok, we are married."

Yuki: "Thought so…."

Will: "ANYHOW, Shall you girls transform? You girls really need to train!!"

"Huh?"

Was the only thing the girls said…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

END CHAPTER…SHORT I know but I have tests, so bear with me and any how I want to make a sequel for this anyone agrees?


	7. This is how the new guardians look!

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Note 3: I forgot to add this but Mimi is Ryu's dog.

Note 4: The boys aren't going to appear for awhile sorry.

Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merik, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own it! At last! I have bought Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: "Ahem?"

Fine….I don't…."

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

"What do you mean?"

Asked a rather confused Ryu (RYO)

Cornelia: "What we mean is that you girls are going to transform into your guardians forms and train to control your power."

She answered as if that was the easiest thing in the world.

Malia (Malik): "Ok cool! How do we do that?"

She beamed smiling.

Hay Lin: "The holder of the Kandrekar's heart shall do that."

She said as she turned to face Yuri (Yugi), who was silent the whole time.

Yuri (Yugi): "M-me?"

Yuri placed her hand which was gripping the heart that was given to her few minutes ago.

Will: "Yup!! You feel nervous right? I felt like that the first time I was handed the heart!"

She grinned reassuringly.

Yuri (Yugi)'s grip tightened on the heart and smiled.

Yuri (Yugi): "What should I do?"

'She is determined….Lucky her.'

Thought Yuki who was nervous and was watching the sand watch that Cornelia gave to her just moments ago, and was only listening to their conversation.

Will: "That's the spirit! And you just have to say "Let the Guardians be one!!"."

((I point this out; I don't remember exactly what they are supposed to say so I add this sorry.))

Yuri (Yugi) raised the heart.

Yuri (Yugi): "Let the guardians be one!!

A bright light appeared from the heart and covered the girls.

Yuki: "Earth."

She said she was wearing green shorts with a purple combat boots and purple shirt with green bracelets.

Ryu (Ryo): "Water."

She was wearing purple sundress with a green ribbon around the waist and a pair of green stockings with purple

Mary Jane Shoes.

Julia (Jounoichi): "Fire."

She was wearing a similar outfit as Yuki only that the colors were opposite.

Malia (Malik): "Wind."

She was wearing a green dress that reached her knees and knee length purple sandals. ((You know, the clothes Egyptians used to wear))

Yuri (Yugi): "The heart!"

She was wearing a purple kimono top with a green sash and purple leggings with green combat boots.

The girls and women stared at awe at their clothes.

Ryu (Ryo): "Wow…I can use these designs for my collection of clothes."

She said as she inspected her dress closely.

Yuki: "Eww…Who decided on the colors? It's ruining the design of these clothes."

She said with her eye brows twitching.

Malia (Malik): "I second that…"

Will: "I don't think you will complain that much, these are much cuter than what WE used to wear."

Irma was watching with a pout.

Irma: "Why couldn't we get clothes than these?"

The girls ((Yuki, Yuri (Yugi), Malia (Malik), Ryu (Ryo), Julia (Jono) ))Jumped.

Julai (Jono): "Aren't you dead?"

She asked as the girls hided behind her and Malia.

Irma: "You girls were stupid enough to fall for that?"

She asked with a grin.

Malia (Malik): "I will regret saying this…But yes…We did."

She said with a sigh.

Will: "Any how, we will train you girls to become strong enough to fight the evil."

She said as she shot Irma and Tyranny –who just got there-a glare, because they were dying from laughing.

Yuri (Yugi): "Ok…But what kind of evil?"

She asked the question that caught all of the girls question.

Will: "Well it is…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hahahahaha!! Cliff hanger!! Next chapter! The story of Darkness!! Review or face my Yami's wrath!

Yami Yukimi: "In other words I am going to send you to the shadow realm."


	8. The Story Of Darkness

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Note 3: I forgot to add this but Mimi is Ryu's dog.

Note 4: The boys aren't going to appear for awhile sorry.

Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merik, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan, Dancing school.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own it! At last! I have bought Yu-Gi-Oh!...Cards?

I was tricked!!

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

Will: "I, Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Tyranny were the past guardians as you know. We fought different evils every time, and we won. As time passed the evil people's souls started to merge into one…One powerful evil being…named…Malach HaMavet the evil being, that being could change it shape every time…It also fed on the negative feelings that the people sealed in their hearts."

Will sighed and looked at Cornelia, who nodded her head and completed the story for her friend.

Cornelia: "No matter how much we tried to fight that being…It kept regenerating itself, so we tried to find a way to stop that being and then we realized that it is undefeatable."

At that time, Malia (Malik) Butted in.

Malia (Malik): "But why is it undefeatable?"

Before they can answer her question, Yuki answered.

"Because it kept feeding on people's negative feelings, right?"

Tyranny nodded her head.

Cornelia: "Any how, we discovered that this is the third time this monster appeared. The past guardians have asked the help of the side element's in order to seal Malach HaMavet. The sealing ritual needed three important tests for the guardians to go through, first they needed the help of a legendary dragon, who in turn shall ask them a riddle in exchange for his help, secondly they needed a special flower, the flower that awakes anything from its sleep, and lastly they needed to fight Malach HaMavet three times.

When all of the tests are completed, they were guided toward the goddess. There they asked her to seal Malach HaMavet. Any questions?"

Julia (Jono): "I do!!"

She said while raising her hands.

Hay Lin: "Yes?"

Julia (Jono): "We are supposed to do all of that, Right?'

The past guardians nodded their head, in a reply.

Ryu (Ryo): "Then why didn't YOU do it?"

She asked them curiously.

Irma: "By the time, we discovered that…Our powers have already started fading."

Yuri (Yugi): "What do you mean?"

Will: "She means that when a guardian ages, their powers will slowly start to fade."

After Will answered that question, all of them fell on a rather uncomfortable silence.

Malia (Malik): "I have a question…"

She said trying to break this silence.

Tyranny: "Yes?"

Malia (Malik): "Who are the side elements, and what are they?"

Yuki: 'Good question…'

She thought.

Hay Lin: "Well…The side elements identity are right now unknown, But we know that they are 5 people, they compose Darkness, Ice, Light, Metal, and Illusions."

She said as she counted by her fingers.

Irma: "And by the way! The side elements are your destined Boyfriends!"

She adds dramatically.

Yuri (Yugi), Ryu (Ryo), Malia (Malik), and Julia (Jono) Blushed.

Yuki looked at Irma blankly.

Yuki: "It is either that this is a lie, or an unproved theory, right?"

Will nodded her head.

Irma: "Man!! What happened to that happy girl I met at where the oracle was?"

She asked looking really angry.

Yuri (Yugi): "That girl is still there, she is just sulking because she couldn't stay in bed."

Yuki glared at Yuri (Yugi).

Yuki: "You are the one that woke me up."

Yuri (Yugi) shrugged her shoulders.

Yuri (Yugi): "Yeah, so?"

The other girls sighed; this is a start of a new fight between the cousins.

Chapter is finished, Review. And sorry for not uploading faster, my house was caught in fire. Next chapter will consist after months of training. They all entered the spring break.


	9. The Boys Confessed!

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Note 3: I forgot to add this but Mimi is Ryu's dog.

Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merik, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan, Domino High.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "Hey! I spoke to the Owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! And he said it is ok for me to own the show!

:: Lawyers Glaring ::

Fine! He didn't! Geez….

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking.

(Pretty Please Review) Authoress speaking.

Domino Trash Yard, 6:30 A.M.

Well, Today is a new day. A beautiful Day, A blissful start for the people. Ok…Maybe not ALL of them were having this mood, why? Simply because…

_**Crash**_

Ah…There goes another trash being thrown at Yuki by Julia (Jono). You see Yuki was chased by Julia (Jono) since they came here.

"COME BACK HERE!!!"

Well…It seems that Yuri (Yugi) is having fun because her eyes were tearing up from laughter, as she watched Yuki run away from the fire Guardian, Julia (Jono).

Julia (Jono): "I am so going to make you regret what you did to MY room!!"

She said as she made the fire shoot toward Yuki, who in turn made an earth wall to protect herself.

Yuki: "Come on, Julia-Chan! What **IS** so bad about Re-Coloring your room? AND you ASKED me to colour your room."

She said as she leapt behind Yuri (Yugi).

Julia (Jono): "The Colour! I said Brownish Red!! NOT Bloody red!"

She said as fire started to appear on her fists, and now Yuri (Yugi) saw that it is time to break this…Fight.

Yuri (Yugi): "Come on, Julia. You know Yuki didn't mean to do that, now did you Yuki?"

She asked as she turned her head to face her cousin with a smile.

Yuki nodded her head before replying.

"I swear! I thought the colour was Brownish Red like you asked! I didn't notice the mistake until you pointed it out!"

Julia (Jono) didn't seem to believe Yuki, but let her arms down, Fists unclenched.

Julia (Jono): "Fine…Hm…Seams like we should go back to the other two and go to school."

Yuki seamed to be relived, and Yuri (Yugi) sighed with relief that her cousin wasn't killed by her best friend.

**After Rejoining with the other two:**

Ryu (Ryo) Sighed with relief as she and her friends walked toward the school, clean.

You see, it was dear Irma's idea to make the trash yard their training ground, no one will miss the junk there. But that had it own disadvantages. The girls sometimes went back to their respectable houses a complete mess.

Yuki: "You know, the spring break was hell."

Ah, Yes indeed.

All of the girls has gone through hell and back in order to be able to control their powers, though they wont be able to fight Malach HaMavet until they meet the side elements.

**With the Boys:**

The Boys were walking toward the school, why this early? To avoid contact with their fan girls of course! That is when…

Ramon spotted the girls walking, and nudged his friends.

Atemu: "Excuse me a little…."

He said as he proceeded to walk toward the girls, but the others followed him, he in turn turned and shot the look that said 'What?'

And they creatively shot him a look that said 'What the hell do you think? We are going to confess too!'

Atemu shrugged and went with his friends to speak to the chatting girls.

**With The Girls:**

The Girls were now chatting happily and recalling when Yuki, Yuri (Yugi), and Malia (Malik) came back from training dripping **Mud **the Only reason that Julia (Jono) wasn't

Dripping was because she wasn't there, she was nursing her sister.

That is when they heard someone clearing their throats.

When all of the girls turned, they were facing their crushes!! The girls of course blushed.

Julia (Jono): "Um…Hay?"

She said, no more like asked, she seriously felt awkward.

Seto: "C-can I talk to you privately Julia?"

Julia felt butterflies in her stomach as she nodded.

Atemu feeling slightly jealous that Seto spoke first turned to face Yuri (Yugi).

Atemu: "Um…Can I speak to you Yuri-Chan?"

Yuri's (Yugi) reddened more if that is even possible.

Yuri (Yugi): "O-of course."

Ramon, Bakura, and Merik spoke at the same time.

"Do you mind me speaking to you privately Yuki/Ryu (Ryo)/ Malia (Malik)?"

The girls, still blushing turned to face each other with confused looks before they nodded and followed the boys that spoke to them.

**With Yuri (Yugi) & Atemu:**

Yuri (Yugi): "Well…What do you want Atemu-San?"

She asked as she started pushing her index fingers together.

Atemu swallowed the lump that suddenly rose to his throat, how was he supposed to confess?

Atemu: "Well…This is kind of hard for me to say…But I-ILoveYouVeryMuchWillYouGoOutWithMe?"

It took Yuri (Yugi) few moments before her mind proceeded what he said, finally finding her voice she said:

**With Ryu (Ryo) & Bakura:**

Bakura: "Um…Look, Ryu-Chan (Ryo)…I have something I want to tell you…."

Ryu (Ryo) Blushed at the use of her nickname, and looked down.

Bakura: "I-I really like very much, no love you very much since we met…A-and I was hoping if you want to go out with me?"

Ryu (Ryo) almost fainted. Her crush confessed his love to her! The world is perfect!

Soon after finding the courage she said:

**With Malia (Malik) & Merik:**

Merick: "Uh…You see, what I want to tell you is very hard to say, and so will you mind me showing you?"

He asked with a blush adoring his tan cheeks.

Malia (Malik) looked down and started to introduce new shades of red to the world.

Malia (Malik): "S-sure…Why not?'

She asked, but suddenly she felt lips covering hers in a sweet kiss.

Merik quickly pulled from the sweet kiss, and said:

"You see…I really like you, And I hope you wouldn't mind going out with me."

Malia (Malik) Taking a deep breath before she said:

**With Julia (Jono) & Seto:**

Julia (Jono): "Well, Is there something I did Seto-San?"

She asked trying to act normal, but unfortunately she couldn't hide her blush.

Seto, taken back a little at her sudden change of personality shook his head before saying:

"Actually, no. I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you. So I hope that you will agree to go out with me."

Julia (Jono) almost chocked while breathing.

Julia (Jono) collected herself before saying:

**With Yuki & Ramon:**

Ramon took a deep breath before saying:

"Listen Yuki, I will be Bold and say this directly. Through the short while I knew you I really started to like your personality. So I wish you would agree to gout with me."

He said as he blushed to tomato red.

Yuki's eyes were out of it place before she smiled and said:

**What The Girls Said:**

"Of Course I will. I love you too. From now to eternity you will always have my heart."

And with that they all leaned for a kiss.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Ok, I hope this was ok.

Yami Yukimi: "By The way, Finals started."

So I wont be posting the other chapter quickly.

Yami Yukimi: "And Sorry for the Delay."

I was studying.

Yami Yukimi: "And she might not post after the exams."

Because I am going back to Japan!

Ja Ne!!


	10. OH MY! SHort!

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Note 3: This is an Crossover between "W.i.t.c.h." and "Yugi Oh."

Main Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merick, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own nothing but my useless imagination"

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Special note:

I am tired of writing the Hikari's names between (()), so I will write a way that will make you remember the name. ((it worked for my best friend.))

Y u r i J o n o u c h I R y u Malia

U u y a

G l o l

I I i

A k

There, hope you understand it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as they kissed lights surrounded them, and they were all transported to another place, the place that is the center of all the worlds. Kanderkar.

They all blinked and separated. Facing the Oracle and the girls who were all laughing evilly.

The younger girls' faces turned red.

Yuki pointed her fingers at them with a bright red face.

"You guys have sunken so low that you will spy on us AND transport us here at the most embarrassing times!"

Ramon looked at Yuki sadly.

"Is your kiss with me so embarrassing?"

He asked faking his sadness.

Yuki: "YES! ESPECIALLY in front of PEOPLE!"

She replied boldly as she proceeded to kick the oracle as he dodged it gracefully.

Yuri, who was laughing nervously turned to face Will.

"Why did you summon us here with the boys, Will-san?"

Will: "Remember what we told you about the side elements?"

She asked as she twirled her hair.

This has sparked Yuki, Malia, and Julia's interest and stopped trying to kill the Oracle.

((Those two joined Yuki's futile attempts.))

Irma: "Those boys are them."

She said as she smiled proudly, as if she won something. This had ticked Yuki off greatly.

Yuki turned to face Ryu ((Ryo)).

"Can I kill your teacher?"

Ryu ((Ryo)): "Um…I guess…If you wish."

Yuki smirked evilly as she turned to face Irma while cracking her knuckles.

"No one…And I mean No ONE EVER rubs their victory on my face…"

She said as she proceeded to kick Irma but was stopped when the Oracle raised his hand and paralyzed her movement in the middle air.

Yuki: "The hell? Let go of me this instant!"

The Oracle moved his hands toward Ramon and sends Yuki toward him, and let her drop on his waiting arms.

Yuki: "This embarrassing…The winner of the international Martial arts tournament is being dragged and thrown as the people please…."

Ramon on the other hand, was happy that Yuki was on his arms.

The Oracle cut off Ramon's fantasy before it could even start by clearing his throat.

"As Will here said, you boys here are the side elements."

Yami's P.O.V:

Well…After listening to this Oracle's unnecessary long lecture, in short of what he said is:

Our Girl Friends are girls who have super powers who are called 'guardians'

The 'guardians' are people who protect Kanderkar

Kanderkar is the center of worlds; it protects the peace and the balance of the worlds.

We are the side elements, who in turn support the 'guardians'

I am the 'Dark'

Ramon is 'Light'

Malik is 'Air'

Bakura is 'Ice'

Seto is 'Thunder'

"Wait! So let me get this straight, we are going to fight evil?"

I asked as I furrowed my brows.

The Oracle was smiling as if he found that my reaction is amusing.

"You shall assist the guardians of Kanderkar in order to defeat Malach HaMavet, that being is too quiet for months now. That is the reason I wish for you all to go through the trial of light immediately."

Julia: "What? There is nothing for them to use to transform?"

This time the red haired girl, I think they called her Will.

"They are born with special element cores; all they need to do is to concentrate in order to draw their powers."

She answered with a soft smile.

Irma: "Well we will leave the boys to the oracle and give an extra training to the girls! Adios!"

She said as she and all the girls disappeared from the room, wait what? No!! I want my little Yumi-Chan.

End P.O.V

Ramon blinked.

"Fate is cruel."

Seto: "I agree."

The Oracle who had a mysterious smile on his face turned to face the boys.

"Well then, shall we begin?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In another place.

The girls have popped up inside a room in Kanderkar.

"Well?"

Asked an excited Irma.

The young Guardians stared at each other before saying in union.

"Well what?"

Hay Lin: "How did you guys win those boys heart?"

She asked as she jumped around them.

Yuri: "We didn't."

Malia: "To say the truth that was the first time we speak directly to each other this year."

Both of the girls stopped dancing.

"Oh, man. We hoped you will teach us how…"

Will who was laughing at that stopped and her face turned serious.

Will: "It's time for your real training. Are you ready?"

All of the girls stood straight.

"YES!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffy!

Well sorry for the short chapter but I have a lot in my hands now. Like what?

Like running away from the dentist of course. I am going to go for my monthly check up.


	11. Where Yuki fights with a sword

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Note 3: This is a Crossover between "W.i.t.c.h." and "Yugi Oh."

Main Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merick, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own nothing but my useless imagination"

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chp.11: Yuki and Ramon's Training Part 1:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ramon looked at the Oracle, Hemrish suspiciously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuki looked at Cornelia suspiciously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What kind of training?"

Two same questions rung in Kandrekar, the center of the words.

"Your enemy can use your emotions against you. You are going to get rid of your fear."

The answer rung through the hall way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cornelia smiled as a dark green and brown circle appeared and glowed dimly.

"Step in."

Yuki looked at it for a minute, which seamed like an hour to her, before she sighed and stepped in the circle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The same thing was presented and asked from Ramon to do, and his reaction was no better.

((The circle color is White though))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Yuki stepped in the circle, her eyes color went dim.

Yuri: "Is she okay?"

She asked Will, her concern toward her cousin is clear like water, err, Crystal.

Will: "Yes…Maybe."

Julia, who heard that, was furious.

"What do you mean, MAYBE?"

And her anger went on like a disease and caught to Malia.

"YOURE SAYING MAYBE BECAUSE SHE CAN DIE ARENT YOU?"

Cornelia turned toward them and…

"SILENCE!"  
As soon as she said that, the room went quiet.

"When Will said that she didn't mean that."

Ryu who heisted asked:

"Then, what did she mean?"

"It's up to her. This training tests her. Mentally, and physically. Her worst fear comes true, at least in her eyes anyway."

Yumi looked angry, no wait that is an understatement, she looked furious.

"That is horrible!!! That is a demon's job! That is ridicules!! That is inhuman-"

She was cut off by a scream.

Yuki's scream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuki hated dark.

Yuki loathed the dark, especially now.

"No! Stop! Please! I have a family to go to!!"

Shouted a very frightened voice, a voice of a child that still isn't mature.

"You are noisy."

"AAHHH!!"

As soon as the shouts finished, she could see. She could see that the person who shouted was her last opponent, and that the one who killed him used a sword. The person who killed him was her, a darker looking her. The Darker looking her had a sadistic smile plastered on her face and raised the sword high smugly. Yuki knew this sword, that sword was used in the battle that her great grand father fought by, the sword that being was holding was her family's heirloom!

"That person was weak, now…You are next…."

The darker version of the earth guardian pointed the sword at a person who Yuki recognized as her best friend in her birth country, Hessa. Before Yuki can do anything that…_Thing_…Charged and slashed at Hessa, blood splashed everywhere covering the place, she started screaming, then she could hear screams, were those hers or Hessa's she no longer knew, the only thing she could see was red, red, red.

The Screams changed into one of her younger siblings, then her parents, slowly she started to hear their screams and dark sadistically laughing which was conjured by her darker self.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Yuki cried out as she covered her ears hoping to stop the screams, or at least muffle the sound of it.

_'Remember, you must conquer your fears in order to win.'_

A voice so familiar, where did she hear it before? In her wonder and thought she no longer heard the screams.

'That voice…It's Master Yousef's voice! But what do you mean? Conquer my fears? My fear is to lose control and kill my family and friends! What is it solution? I should kill them? I-I can't…."

_'Sometimes, Our fears form into Mirages. Defeat your fear…'_

The voice started to fade.

'Wait! What do you mean? Mirages turn into fears? Or is it the other way around? I….I won't take this head ache anymore! I…'

"I'LL KILL THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING CHEEP REPLICA OF MINE!"

She shouted and then noticed that she was now standing in front of herself, no, not herself- her shadow. She was looking at her Shadow, not herself.

"Kill me? I wonder if you can do that. You are the one who gave birth to me."

The Shadow said with a fake smile, while positioning her blade.

"Your birth was mistake, then!" Yuki said as she noticed something shiny in the dark.

"Really now?" The shadow asked as it pounced, and as soon as it did Yuki jumped and grabbed the shiny thing, which just as Yuki has predicted was a sword.

"Let this fight begin."

Both of them said in union as they got into the exact fighting stance with their swords, with a battle cry both of them charged. No longer noticing the world around them, slashing the same way, thrusting the same way. To Yuki it felt like fighting a mirror, so she decided to try something that she never knew, something that she was saving for the right time, give it a proper training with Yousef's and Cornelia's help.

Yuki forced her super natural energy into her sword and threw it at her shadow, the shadow, just as Yuki has predicted got into a defensive stance. Making her energy spike suddenly caused the sword to grow veins and wrap around her shadow. The shadow in it surprise dropped the sword it was holding, Yuki stepped toward it and picked the sword, the family's heirloom, and raised it above her head and placed it in front of the shadow's neck.

"Surrender…"

Yuki said, obviously out of her breath.

"Why won't you kill me like you said? If you won't that will make you liar."

The shadow replied back at her, eyes blank.

"I'd rather be a liar, than a murderer."

Yuki told her as she raised the sword up and swung it, cutting the veins. Picking both of the swords.

"You are weaponless now. You will not create any harm to me."

Yuki told it as she looked in it eyes. The shadow, surprisingly smiled.

"You are indeed part of my descendent, Yuki."

The shadow transformed into a beautiful Black haired woman with deep sea green eyes.

"Wha-What…? Who are you?"

"I am you're great grandmother, Aisha."

She told her with a smile.

"Grand Mother A-Aisha? Then, what happened to grandfather Saad?"

"We have no time to chatter now. Do not worry; we shall meet again in the court of Kandrekar once you fulfill your destiny, and create a world of peace…."

With that the woman started to disappear.

"Be proud of who you are, do not worry about what other say. Open minds; create a world of peace and fairness…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Open Minds; create a world of peace and fairness…'_

"Yuki! Wake Up Yuki!"

Yuki opened her eyes to see a blurry face.

"AAH!!! GHOST!!"

Yuki said as she pointed at no other than…Ramon!

"Hey! It's rude to say that to your boy friend!"

He told her as he held her hand and pulled her down.

"I've just taken my stupid test with that old man. I can guess you too?"

He asked her as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah…What kind of test was yours?"

Yuki asked as she leaned deeper into the embrace noticing that she was in a foreign room, with no one except Ramón and herself.

"Well…It was…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dum! Dum! Dum!

Cliffy! What is Ramon's worst fear? I am enthusiastic to know!

Ugh…My stomach…I think I caught some kind of stomach flu.

Well then, people! I! Miss. Random won't be updating for a while because I am writing a novel! Cheers for me! Boos for flames!


	12. Last Chapter

The guardians

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Note: Female Yugi (Yuri) Female Ryo (Ryu)

Female Jounoichi (Julia) Female Malik (Malia)

Note 2: There is nothing related to the millennium (Sennen) Items, So the Yami's have their own bodies.

Note 3: This is a Crossover between "W.i.t.c.h." and "Yugi Oh."

Main Pairing: Yuri/Atemu (Yami)

Minor pairings: Ryu/Bakura, Julia/Seto, Malia /Merick, Yuki/Ramon

Setting: Domino Japan.

Warning: slight Anzu (Tea) Bashing.

Disclaimer: "I own nothing but my useless imagination"

"Review" Talking

'Please review' thinking

(Pretty please) Authoress speaking.

* * *

Ramon grinned sheepishly, "Well, a huge spider attacked me…"

Yuki raised her eyebrow at him, "You are scared of spiders?" She asked him with a grin.

"…You don't know how it feels to have millions of spiders crawling on your skin…" Ramon said with a shudder while Yuki smirked, "I don't, yes. Glad that I don't? Yes." She said ignoring the dirty look that Ramon sent her in favor of flipping her hair, soon enough everybody appeared,

"Ouch!" Yuri cried out as she fell on Yami who fell on the ground.

"That was scary…" Ryu said rubbing her arms, Bakura looked at her few minutes before answering; "Snow Princess." She replied with a shudder before turning to face everyone, "What did you see?" Yuri grinned a bit before answering. "Deadly plants." Julia scratched her cheek before answering, "…Snakes…" Malia answered with a carefree smile; "Dogs, Anubis to be exact." Yuki turned to the others, "What did you guys see?" She asked them with a look of mirth, Blackmail material!

"I'd rather not answer." All of them said in union, Yuki's smile faded.

"Fine! Don't tell me! I'll find out somehow."

_**Ready?**_

"Excuse me?" Yami asked the voice that sounded from nowhere.

_**Ready?**_

It asked again.

"Ready for what?" Asked the irate Malik.

_**To Fight.**_

"To Fight?" Bakura asked.

_**To Fight Malach HaMavet.**_

"Of course bur aren't we suppose to…" Yuri started but was cut off.

_**What can be read but can't be touched?**_

Everybody looked at each other in worry,

"Words?"

"Life?"

The voice made a buzzing sound,

_**One more chance**_

"….Emotions…"

Ryu murmured and everyone looked at her, "What? I was thinking about a book titled 'Emotions'"

_**Correct**_

"It is?" All of them asked in union.

_**Yes. Now shut up and listen closely**_

"Excuse me?" The boys asked angry that they were told to shut up.

_**A flower between flowers, the name of this flower is well known; What flower break the neck?**_

"What do they mean by that? Flower that breaks the neck?" Yuri asked confused, but the voice didn't answer.

"The name of this flower is well known…Let's go back and research the name of the flowers meanings, then ask the oracle if they have a flower garden." Yuki said with a shrug as she turned to face Yuri, "Use the heart to transport us back to earth." Yuri nodded her head before using the heart and a huge light engulfed them.

* * *

"So Aunty Yuki, what happened?" A girl asked Yuki who looked about twenty five years old, "Well, we discovered later on that the flower was in fact, Yuri. In Japanese it means break neck. We checked the gardens but we didn't find any Yuri flower." She said with a chuckle, "Eh?" The girls asked confused.

"Well you see…"

* * *

"Ugh! There isn't a single Yuri here!" Ryu shrieked, quite un-Characteristic, Bakura just patted her back.

"Let's think this more logically…" Yuri said rubbing the back of her neck, "What was the riddle again?"

_**"A flower between flowers, the name of this flower is well known; What flower break the neck?"**_

Answered Malia, leaning on Marik.

"Thank you, Malia." Julia said.

"You are welcome." Malia said with a grin.

"Well, A flower between flowers, should mean that the flower must be found between the flowers." Ramon said hoping to be of help.

"What flower breaks the neck, is obviously, Yuri." Bakura said.

"Yes?" Yuri asked turning to face Bakura.

"I wasn't speaking to you!"

"What do you think of this, Yuki?" Julia asked Yuki who looked deep in thought.

"YOU!" She said pointing a finger at Yuri.

"Me?" Yuri asked.

"Her?" The rest asked.

"YOU are the flower! We are right now among the flowers, no Yuri can be found because you are the flower!"

Yuki told them enthusiastically her face lit with an uncontrollable happiness.

"Me?" Yuri asked again.

"That...Makes sense." Everybody said.

"Of course it does! I am the genius here!"

* * *

"Wow…Your attitude didn't change at all, Aunty." The girl told Yuki blankly,  
"Of course it didn't! I love myself too much to change that!" She told her with a grin.

"How are we related again?" The girl asked with a smile, "Easy! You are my older sister's daughter!"

"Any how, what happened next?"

"Well, it turned out I was right and that the flower meant Yuri. We fought three times like we were told. Once in Earth, in a Park, the second time in a different dimension which I forgot it's name, the last one was, in Kandrekar."

"You say it like something happened." The brunette told her aunt.

"Oh, but something did happen my dear Aisha."

* * *

"This is the last time you'll ever see this world, Malach HaMavet!" Yuri told the monster in front of her who looked like a skeleton, wait! It IS a skeleton.

"Try it, runts!" The monster said in a raspy voice pulling a sword.

The girls looked at each other before looking back at their unconscious boyfriends; they were knocked out taking a hit that was meant for the girls.

In the hand of each girl a small light appeared, each in different color.

In Yuri's hand was pink light, Julia a red one, Malia pure white, Ryu aquatic blue and in Yuki's hand was green one.

All of the light shot toward Malach HaMavet, who screamed in pain and disappeared into pile of Ashes.

The girls all fell down their eyes opened wide and shock and blank.

The boys who woke and saw that thought the worst and ran toward the girls and picked them up calling their names.

* * *

"What happened, Aunty? It is obvious that you guys didn't die…"

Aisha told Yuki who smiled and answered her simply.

"That, is a question for another time Aisha."

She said pulling the blanket over the girl.

"Goodnight."

Aisha yawned before answering.

"G'night…"

Yuki smiled as she closed the bed room door and looked through the window to the sky with a smile, recalling what happened;

They met the goddess.

Between the stars she could see the face of a blonde woman smiling down at her with a nod of approval.

"I did as I was told, Alia."

* * *

If someone saw Yuki Starlight née Muto's diary they would have known that the girls married their long time boyfriends and were enjoying their honeymoon. Of course the only people who enjoyed it were the girls who didn't have to work while the men set to take over their parents company.

Ryu and Yuri became artists, Julia became a lawyer nicknamed "Queen Of laws", while Malia became an author, Yuki became a famous sword mistress her companion, Allen Starlight turned out to be Ramon's cousin. Allen married Yuki's older sister and had Aisha, named after the great grandmother of the girls.

All in all everybody would live happily ever after, then again, happily ever after is just a begging!

* * *

FINISHED! I rushed it a bit but oh well! I lost all of the original drafts for this one so I just wrote it like this!

No mad! You hear me? No mad!

Thank you everybody who read this!


End file.
